Centurion
by BrittS.Walker
Summary: Three years after the voyage to Treasure Planet Jim has everything a young man could dream of, A beautiful girl, amazing friends and family, and a bright and calling future. Amelia and Delbert are proud parents to a lovely litter of children. Life is a dream, but what if somthing or someone changed those dreams into nightmares? Jim/Cannon character from Treasure planet 2 concept.


A/n I'm back! That's right Britt is back in the Treasure Planet Fandom! Recently on tumblr I found some concepts of a Treasure Planet 2 and _had_ to write about them! I'm sure you may could google it or if you know me on DeviantART it's in my journal. So yes this is jim/Cannon character. It's good to be back now heres a story, I seriously hope you enjoy I have changed and matured my writing style since last writing here and in my second year of college if you knew me in the early years. If not hi I am Britt and I have been writing in this fandom since 2010!Now I'm done jabbering on and on, lets get to the story.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1:Back to the old grind<p>

"Of course, no matter how keenly, how admirably, a story, a piece of music, a picture is discussed and analyzed, there will be minds that remain blank and spines that remain unkindled. A quote from the famous Professor Navboko." A round faced, stumpy human professor lectured to his young bright eyed bushy tailed second years, who were all listening to his lecture on the structure of molecules. All students, that is, except James Hawkins, who rarely spent his thoughts on the lectures at hand.

"And what would that answer be Mister Hawkins?" The Professor, Theodor Maclenmire, asked. Jim shook from his daydream and looked to the teacher. "Um." He cleared his throat, "I'm afraid I missed the question sir.." He smiled sheepishly as the teacher closed his eyes and breathed deeply, "I asked what the polyphonic structure of a molecule was Hawkins." "Oh,right, um I..." "None." A voice from the opposite side of the room said. Everyone turned and looked at a Panthera girl with fiery red hair and sugar brown fur and orange eyes.

"Very good Missus Blake!" the Professor praised then gave Jim a look of contempt to which the young man smiled sheepishly then shot a look to the girl with his tongue stuck out she returned the gesture just as playfully. "Now on to the functions of the hormonal changed of the teenage-" The bell rang dismissing the class before he could finish. "Well seems we have ran out of time class, till the following week! Don't forget to submit your essays to me by the Friday that you return."

Jim sprang out of his desk and bolted to the door. Friday. It was finally Friday, the Friday before fall break, which meant he would be able to go home and see his mother and solar surf! Well and also see the Dopplers, or at least the other half not containing Amelia who was now the dean of the Interstellar Academy.

While he was mindlessly relishing in the fact he'd have two weeks away from this place he hardly felt his hat being snatrched off his head. "Hey!" He whirled around and stopped to see the girl from class standing there grinning flirtishly holding his hat behind her. "Kate." He jokingly sounded frustrated. "Yes James?" Her grin grew larger stepping one step closer. Jim to an advance to get his hat back, she blocked it and ran into an alleyway, he rolled his eyes and followed. "Now,we're alone." she chuckled. Jim smirked and tried for the hat again, "Uh uh uh Mister Hawkins." "Kaitlin Blake you give me that back." These teasing sessions were common between the young couple. They couldn't be seen in public nor could they let Kate's father know the renowned Admiral Leopold Blake. "Hmm lets see no." Her orange eyes twinkled, Jim loved his side of her. He through for a moment and kissed her catching her off guard, while doing such he snatched the hat away. "James Hawkins!" She huffed slightly. "What dearest?" He grinned placing the hat on his head with a plop. "You cheated." "Eh, Why are you complaining?" His grin grew, "I'm not! Well...yes I am but I-oh you!" she growled and tackled him and the two rolled in the grass behind the school finally landing with her on top once again. "Ha! I win." She smirked and kissed him. Jim held her around her waist, "Whatcha gonna do for spring break?" Kate shrugged and looked at him, "Probably nothing being Papa is going to be gone for half of it."

Jim thought for a moment, in all of Sarah's letters she'd wanted to meet Kate especially hearing the praise Admiral Amelia gave her. "Well, why don't you tell your dad you're going on break with Admiral Amelia for...um...tutoring and you can meet my mom?" Kate shifted leaning on his knees. " i think that could work, but what if he asks her?" "Don't worry I'll get her to comply." Kate grinned, "Great! I'll get packing and meet you at the ferry by five!" She got up gave him a quick kiss and ran off.

Jim smiled dazedly kinda surprised she went with it, Kate was usually a goodie goodie maybe he was a bad influence on her. "Eh." He shrugged and got up she would be with Amelia, that is if he could be the Madam Admiral to agree. Amelia was a fickle sort, some days she would be willing to help the couple spend time alone, others she'd encourage them to be truthful and wait. Jim understood why Blake was her first officer when she did space. She rarely spaced anymore since she had her babies at home.

She and Delbert Doppler, Jim's practical god-father, had dated a year after Treasure Planet married soon after and two years later had four babies, three girls; Matey, Tillie and Jib, and their only son Sunny. He'd missed their birth being at ISA training but soon as he got first year completed he got to come home for the Benbow inns grand opening, and meet them.

After that Amelia took over at dean at the school so she'd get to be home on the weekends and evenings with her four and husband and honestly she made the school better for Jim's second year. If he remembered correctly the quadruplets' first birthday would be with in this week marking Treasure Planet four years ago.

Jim chuckled to his self thinking about the Delbert at home with the young ones wearing his apron singing to opera while marking a constellation on his map and bouncing a baby. Jim went to knock on the door but wound up knocking on something a bit softer.

He blinked and shook his head looking to find that something to be the stomach of Amelia. "Is there something I can help you with Hawkins?" she raised an eyebrow removing his hand. "Um...Wow sorry Madam I'm ...kinda out of it today." "So it would appear." she said casually grabbing her coat and gloves readying to go home for two weeks. "I need a favor ma'am." Amelia stopped and looked at him her cat like eyes scanning over him before she answered, "What would that favor be Hawkins?"" I need you to tell Admiral Blake you'd like Kate to stay with you for tutoring so she can meet Ma, please madam!" Amelia stopped and tapped her lip with her long nail. "Well..Delbert and I have been wanting someone to help out with the children while we go out and i wouldn't mind having someone to talk military with...Alright Hawkins, I'll let her stay with us so she can be with you these next two weeks."

"Thank you madam thank you!" Jim could almost hug her but didn't wish to do anything that'd change her mind. Amelia chuckled and patted his shoulder, "Go on now and get packed I'll meet you both at the ferries." Jim grinned and saluted her running to his bunker it seemed the world was really for him right now. Or was it? Little did he know from afar there was a being watching him waiting for their moment.

A/n I own nothing all belongs to Disney


End file.
